The present application is directed to a baffle for use in a suppressor for a firearm and, more specifically, to a baffle with a stepped design.
Suppressors are devices that attach to the barrel of a firearm to reduce the amount of noise and amount of muzzle flash that occurs when the firearm is fired. Sound suppressors normally include a metal tube with a number of interior baffles that form expansion chambers. The suppressor is designed to divert the rapidly expanding gases that are expelled from the end of the firearm into the expansion chambers. The trapped gases expand and cool and the pressure and velocity decreases as it moves through and exits the suppressor.
Existing suppressors use a variety of different constructions in attempts to reduce the amount of noise that occurs during firing of the firearm. These may include a wide variety of baffle configurations, lengths and sizes of the metal tube, and attachment mechanisms for attached to the end of the firearm.
Existing suppressors are often not adequate to reduce the sound that emanates from a fired firearm. This results in the level of sound that emanates from the firearm remaining too high for use by the shooter. Existing suppressors may also include intricate and/or extensive internal mechanisms positioned within the interior of the metal tube. These internal mechanisms are designed to reduce the sound. However, these mechanisms often result in excessive costs for the suppressor. The mechanisms may also be unacceptably heavy or bulky thus lessening the effectiveness of the firearm. Each of these various drawbacks may result in the shooter not using the suppressor or reluctantly using the suppressor.
Therefore, there is a need for a suppressor that is effective in reducing the sound and muzzle flash that emanates from the firearm.